weirdcommunityfandomcom-20200215-history
Archetypes and Memetics
Definitions *Meme: An idea, behavior, style, or usage that spreads from person to person within a culture. Memes spread throught the behaviors they generate in their hosts and any imitable phenomena. *Memetic Entity: A meme that successfully spreads from person to person (a.k.a replicates). *Imitable: Capable or worthy of being imitated. * Personification: To give something human qualities and behaviors. *Entity: A thing with distinct and independent existence. *Idea: A thought, belief, or concept. *Memetics: The study of memes. *Memeticist: Someone who studies memetics. *Mutation (Memetics): When a meme changes as it spreads it goes through mutation. Multiple people can be host to the same meme but each have a different mutation of said meme. *Archetype: Models/Patterns of people, behavior, or personalities. Examples of common archetypes include: hero, mentor, trickster...etc. These archetypes are commonly seen in stories and religious texts. Personifications of these archetypes are believed to exist in the unconscious and are actualized into one's consciousness through the behaviors they exhibit and can be encountered in one's dreams (Jugian Psychology). * Quantifiable: Capable of being measured. * Contagious: Capable of being passed on to another. People *Philip H. Farber: Writer, NLP Trainer, Hypnotist, Ritualist, Consciousness Explorer. *Adam McNamara: BSc Genetics (Newcastle), MSc Neuroscience (Edinburgh), PhD Cognitive Neuroscience (Luebeck, Germany). *Carl Jung: Psychiatrist and Psychotherapist Are Archetypes Memes? *Philip H. Farber states that fictional characters, religious entities, personas, and imaginary entities are all memetic entites. *Archetypes themselves are concepts, and a meme is simply a concept that is imitated. *Archetypes are repeatedly used throughout literature and religous texts and could be considered memes as they are spread through their texts from person to person and mutate as they are reinterpreted into new texts. What is so Important about Memes? *Memes effect the behavior of their host and are contagious as they spread from person to person. *Memetics shows that ideas effect people on a psychological level and can cause dramatic changes in culture and society as they spread. Can we Measure Memes? *Adam McNamara in his paper titled Can We Measure Memes? showed that memes can be measured through the use of neuroimaging devices. *McNamara's paper shows that Memes do exist and are quantifiable, and provides information on how to quantify a meme through the use of neuroimaging devices. Personified Archetypes as Contagious Memes *Archetypes can be personified in dreams and fantasies. *When an Archetype is personified it takes on its own form and acts autonomously within an individual's mind. *Through communication of one's dreams and fantasies from one person to another the Archetype can spread to another as a meme. *Memetics shows how Personified Archetypes can travel from mind to mind within one's dreams and act independently as if with a will of its own. *With the Archetype in the form of a meme it would also be able to effect the way its host behaved and would be a quantifiable and contagious entity. Sources *https://www.princeton.edu/~achaney/tmve/wiki100k/docs/Meme.html *http://www.merriam-webster.com/dictionary/meme *http://psychology.about.com/od/personalitydevelopment/tp/archetypes.htm *http://www.merriam-webster.com/dictionary/imitable *http://www.youtube.com/watch?v=a3LGHletqyc *http://www.merriam-webster.com/dictionary/idea *http://www.merriam-webster.com/dictionary/entity *http://www.youtube.com/watch?v=PjRQbJPULx4 * http://www.ncbi.nlm.nih.gov/pmc/articles/PMC3118481/ Category:New Normal